


Prophecy of Salvation

by Wizarmonfan (Copperfur)



Series: Fallout-verse [2]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: 1966, Around June 25, Connected Digital World, Consensual Sex, F/M, Odaiba, Singleton parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-08 19:57:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11088843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copperfur/pseuds/Wizarmonfan
Summary: Darcmon gives Angemon a mission: to ask a particular woman if she would consent to being the mother of the first half-breed. A half-Digimon child destined to save both worlds.





	1. A Mission's Origin

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of Cage of Feathers. It will be being reposted as a one-shot once my co-writer and I finish writing it.

He wasn't sure how long the Digital World would last with the way things were. The Chaos Division were getting more violent and ruthless with their attacks. Digimon were slaughtering each other senselessly with no remorse for the innocent or for their comrades and fellow Digimon that they had known for years.

 

Younger Digimon were splitting onto sides and attacking each other. That had been going on for years, not even the Holy Beasts' mediators could stop the war. They were just fuelling the fire that was growing to an everlasting inferno. But recently, however, many were vowing a possible hostile takeover of another world and the death of the Holy Court. It was madness.

 

He never would have thought that the rumours those vile Digimon spoke were true if the Seer hadn't told the Court of her vision. He gazed at the colourful portal intently, revealing two humans in their cozy home room. Angemon had heard of humans. Darcmon had told of all of what she saw of the Humans.

 

The Humans were a primitive species. They seemed like a weak species without any abilities and powers of their own. They could have easily been killed by a Child level. But as he learned about them from the Seer, he realized that what the Humans lacked in power and evolution, they made up for intellect and wits. They were fascinating creatures.

 

And it was these creatures that convinced him to ask for their aid.

 

The Seer told of a prophecy. A saviour native to the Human World. A saviour that was born of Human and Digimon blood. The Child would save not only theirs but his or her own world as well. This child would be their only hope to defeat the Chaos Division. Angemon was determined to make that prophecy a reality.


	2. Chapter 2

Angemon wanted to be the one Darcmon sent to the human world, but he would wait until she asked the Holy Court in general. His wings were practically charged with the anticipation of being the first Digimon to enter the real world, let alone a human’s home. He couldn’t wait.

 

Darcmon finished her explanation on how the saviour would ultimately help both worlds, before she turned to her fellows and looked each of them in the eyes.

 

“Which of you would like to be the first Holy Court Armada soldier to enter the real world?”

 

Angemon waited, but none answered.

 

“I will go, Darcmon-sama.” Angemon answered, bending to kneel. He was a loyal soldier; one of the Holy Court’s most experienced fighters despite his low rank. There was no way Darcmon-sama would doubt his prowess in battle.

 

Darcmon turned her eyes on him, analyzing him quietly. It slightly unnerved him, making him wonder if she would judge him worthy. A moment later and she nodded, acknowledging his desire to want to enter the real world.

 

“So shall it be.” She decreed, turning towards the portal.

 

Angemon’s fellow soldiers fell back in respect of letting their comrade through. Here he went.

 

Angemon came through the portal to enter a park at the back of a house. A woman was sitting on the bench seat and a man Angemon assumed to be her husband stood a short distance away from her.

 

The woman was glancing down at her lap and the man had narrowed eyes, Angemon realized as he walked up to the pair. Seeing that a strange being was near, the woman looked up, drawing her hands into fists out of fear. The man strode over, seemingly ready to defend his wife if anything happened.

 

“Please, be calm.” Angemon began, perplexed at their behaviour.


	3. Chapter 3

“This is the last time I want to hear of this! I don't want kids, Yumiko!” Yumiko stared at her lap as the harsh words of her husband were thrown at her, yet again. She couldn't understand why Kiyoshi didn't want a child. A child was a wonderful thing. It was something they could love and raise together, to be a family. She had always wanted a family. But every time she brought it up, Kiyoshi's lips would press together into thin lines; his eyes would grow cold and distant and would narrow in distaste as if he had eaten something bitter. And his shoulders would stiffen as if she had said something insulting. Even though she had no idea what she did wrong.

 

They had been married a little over a year now and even now Yumiko felt that she didn't know one thing about the man she married. Noted, it was an arranged marriage… and she had no say in said marriage… but still… Why was he so against having a child? Didn't Kiyoshi want to continue his bloodline? Didn't he want to pass down his genes to his next of kin? It didn't make sense to her. Nothing about his personality made any sense to her.

 

It was then when she saw something bright at the corner of her eye. Yumiko lifted up her head and to her shock was an angel crossing over to their world. Yumiko found herself frozen in place. Yumiko had read stories of angels when she was a little girl. Angels were said to be beautiful warriors that fought against demons and other fallen angels. But an angel would never show themselves to humans unless humanity was in grave danger and only to those who were chosen to save humanity. Yumiko paled slightly at that thought.

 

Yumiko could only stare at the angel. Yumiko's mind didn't register the soft tone of the angel's soothing angelic voice, nor did she hear the threatening tone of her husband’s. All Yumiko heard was her own thoughts as she stared at the beautiful angel.

 

_The angel needs our help, but for what?_


	4. Chapter 4

“I come to you in peace.” Angemon began, noting the male walk off in an angry huff. He didn’t know why the man was against having a child with his wife, but the man ultimately was none of his concern. Angemon had found the perfect candidate. Now he would ask.

 

The woman spoke up then, having briefly cast her gaze towards her disappearing husband. “You need our help, don’t you?”

 

It was at that moment Angemon realized the woman must be well versed in tales of angels and fallen brethren. “Yes,” he answered softly, becoming more enchanted with her beauty as their conversation went on. He paused, wondering how he would phrase his mission and what was requested of him.

 

“Angels don’t normally look like you.” The woman commented. “You’re not a messenger of Him. Are you from another world?”

 

_My, this woman was astute!_ Angemon marvelled at her intelligence. “I am. I’m from the Digital World.” Angemon replied, his voice still as smooth as it had been from the moment he had arrived. He explained it was a world parallel to the real world that had been made from the advancements in human technology.

 

“Our world is in trouble, as you have probably figured out from my appearance here. The army I come from are called the Holy Court Armada. Our Seer told of a prophecy that a child from this world would be of mixed Digimon and human genetics. That he or she would save both our worlds.”

 

The woman tilted her head to the side. Angemon found that a very curious gesture. “And you chose me to be the mother of this child?” Yumiko wanted to be sure but, if her guess was right, she would happily be whisked away by this handsome stranger. A nod. “I accept then. I’d love to have a child. I’d do my best to look after them and everything!” She exclaimed.

 

“What about your husband?” Angemon reminded her.

 

She blinked for a second. “Ah.”

 

“Not to worry. I can get one of my comrades to alter his memories a bit, have him stay with family for a while.” Angemon reassured her, feeling happy as she smiled in response. “Anything to help.”


	5. Chapter 5

Yumiko didn’t bother to listen to the two angels as they conversed about her… _husband_. Could she really call him that? On paper they were married, yes. But when they lived together… when they conversed with each other… when they hung out or argued… it was as if they were strangers. It was obvious that Kiyoshi thought she was a weak, uninteresting woman. A woman not worth his precious time. It was all for the money, always the money.

 

Her parents had paid a pretty penny for them to wed. Now that she thought about it, it was kind of insulting. Why did she have to be forced to wed, while her sister hadn’t? Her sister had been allowed to attend college in Kyoto somewhere. They hadn’t spoke since she left six years ago.

 

Yumiko shook her head, wanting to rid her mind of those thoughts. It didn’t matter now. There were others that wanted her help, needed it and it helped that the angel was quite gorgeous. If she hadn’t been married to this man that clearly wanted nothing to do with her, she would have liked to get to know the angel and if they got along, maybe a little bit more could have happened between them. But she was married and not single as she would have liked.

 

“So… Mister…” Yumiko’s voice trailed off. She couldn’t recall if the other had introduced himself or not.

 

“Angemon.” He supplied, his hand resting on the square of her back.

 

“Angemon.” She tested the words, liking how smooth and exotic it sounded. “Tell me, Angemon-san, what is this Digital World like?”

 

“It used to be a beautiful place,” he said with a sigh. “Before I was born, the land had been whole. Food and water could be found anywhere. There had been shelter for every Digimon, the big and the small. And at one point, Digimon of all types had once lived in peace, protecting each other, helping each…”

 

“And now?”

 

“There is now so much hatred between the different kinds. There isn’t a moment in which one doesn’t want to kill the other for what they had or for what they simply are. I used to have a friend that was a Virus. We were the best of friends when we were growing up. But eventually, he had tried to end my life as well as several others.”

 

Yumiko’s bottom lip trembled. That was so sad.

 

“Angemon, it is done.” Yumiko looked up to see another angel approaching them. It had been the one that was sent to alter her husband’s memories. Would it have been wrong to ask the other angel to make Kiyoshi forget that they were ever married?

 

“Alright, let’s go then.” Angemon answered with a smile. “After you.” He added.

 

Yumiko nodded, turning her gaze in the direction Kiyoshi disappeared to, leaving her behind. She then stepped into the portal that would take her to a strange new world. Angemon’s world.


	6. Chapter 6

As Yumiko walked through the portal with Angemon and the other angel Digimon, she studied the likenesses to time-space the inside of the portal had. She was quite amazed by it, if she was being honest with herself, as this Digital World seemed to be more advanced than her own was. But it was only 1966; there was always the chance her world could catch up at some point.

 

Moments later, the trio had arrived on the other side, in the Digital World. A small hike away, distance-wise, was what appeared to be a citadel. _Was that where the Holy Court Armada was situated?_ Yumiko wondered, eyes widening as she took in the depth of the citadel’s beauty.

 

“My lady.” Angemon began, turning to her after he had dismissed his comrade. “Would you like to sit here and talk?” He was still entranced by her figure, her eyes, her hair, everything. Angemon decided he would desert the Holy Court Armada in a second if Yumiko asked him to.

 

The woman glanced around at the lavish gardens and expensive seating they had, but put her hands to her mouth, gasping, when she saw the delicate roses. “Oh my...” Yumiko wandered over to the flowers slowly, as if she was in a dream and gently touched one. “These are so beautiful.” Realizing Angemon had asked her a question, she finally replied. “I’m so sorry, Angemon. Your garden… Yes, I would like to sit here and talk with you.”

 

Yumiko came over and sat beside the six-winged angel with strawberry-blonde hair. Angemon felt it was prudent to cut to the chase. “When did you get married to that man?”

 

“About a year ago. It was an arranged marriage, but I didn’t like it at all. He’s so stuffy; his attitude matches that of a singleton parent.” Yumiko answered, understanding Angemon was getting to know her better. However, she had questions for him as well. “Would you still have selected me if the Digital World wasn’t in trouble?”

 

Angemon nodded without a second thought. “Absolutely,” he responded and explained his reason why. “Even if we weren’t in crisis, I would still pick you, because you are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on.”

 

Yumiko blushed heavily at the comment. “O-Oh, thank you,” she stammered, not expecting the praise.

 

“Your face?” Angemon seemed confused, as indicated by his tone.

 

“Oh, it’s um… embarrassment, basically. I wasn’t expecting such a comment from you, so I blushed.” Yumiko was becoming more and more flustered.


	7. Chapter 7

_Embarrassment?_ Emotions were not a foreign concept for him as the other might think. Digimon were very knowledgeable when it came to war. He, like the others, was able to read others very easily; telling if one had ill intentions all came down to how focused they were to see the signs. They were also ever vast in the different emotions. They could hate. They could love. They could also feel envy, greed and all the countless negative and positive emotions in the spectrum.

 

But female emotions were a bit more complicated and out of his comfort zone. He had no experience with females personally. He had worked with female members of the Holy Court Armada, but it was just business, never personal or intimate, at least for him anyway. He couldn’t say the same for some of his other comrades, though. They were more active in their pursuit to get laid instead of making sure their world became the safe haven it had once been. So the fact that he was able to get such a strong positive emotion from this lovely woman pleased him greatly.

 

Angemon smiled, deciding not to dwindle on the female emotion for too long. If Yumiko was this flushed with him from just a simple comment, then it must be a good sign. He didn’t really like the hostility he sensed when he first saw the couple. She had seemed miserable, unloved, and a bit hurt. A lady should not be so. And the man…? Angemon had a strong feeling that this man had not been very kind towards her. Angemon had felt a sliver of disgust as he thought about how the man treated his wife. No man should treat a woman that way, especially one that was so delicate and gentle and kind.

 

“Would you like to see my favourite garden?” He had found Yumiko’s eyes to be quite enchanting. They were bright and wide and so filled with innocent curiosity that it warmed his heart. _This is how one should treat a lady._ He hoped the man was regretting his decision for treating her badly because Angemon was determined to make her his and to never let her go.


	8. Chapter 8

Yumiko stood up from the seat. “Oh, yes please!” She exclaimed, looking delighted to gaze at his flowers properly. The woman followed him as he showed her the different species of flowers, saying each of their names and letting her admire the colours each had.

 

“But this one here is my favourite out of all of them.” Angemon clarified, stopping in front of some stunning snap dragons. He picked one, knowing it was going to die later, but handed it to her. “This one is yours.”

 

“...” Yumiko was overwhelmed by the kindness Angemon was showing her. She accepted the flower and held it delicately to her chest. “Thank you, Angemon.” _This means a lot. What would life truly have been like if I’d had Angemon as my partner instead of Kiyoshi?_ Yumiko wondered, her thoughts getting away from her as she pondered a reality where Kiyoshi hadn’t married her.

 

“You’re more than welcome, my lady.” Angemon was almost ready to ask her the crucial question.

 

He believed she would accept without any hesitations. After that, she would have to stay here until the child was conceived. Part of him wanted to make sure the man never had anything to do with her ever again. Maybe he could arrange for the enemy to take him out… Angemon knew the Chaos Division would jump at the chance to kill a human.

 

That way, he could stay by Yumiko’s side forever and their child would grow up knowing both parents, instead of a mother who was browbeaten and a father who wanted nothing to do with a child that wasn’t even his.

 

“My lady, if I may?” Angemon tentatively began. He smiled inside as Yumiko turned to him, eyes wide with curiosity. “I just wondered if you were ready yet.”

 

Yumiko blinked, thinking she had forgotten something somewhere along the line. “Ready?” Then she remembered, as the conversation came back to her. “Oh! Yes, sorry. I’m ready to have your child. The child who will save both worlds.”

 

Angemon led her over to a section of the garden that was nothing but moist, lush, springy grass.


	9. Chapter 9

Seeing Yumiko’s smile warmed his heart, but that did not stop the nervousness that had slowly been building up until this point. He had never dated before, nor got intimate with another. This was completely new to him. Angemon gazed at the trees in the distance as he sat next to Yumiko on the green, lush grass. He knew his comrades weren’t so close that they would hear them, but they were close enough to make sure they were safe. The army for the Chaos Division was still out there. They couldn’t be too careful.

 

With a smile the angel Digimon lifted up his helmet, revealing magnificent violet eyes. It wasn’t long before he removed his belt, skin tight shirt and shoes.

 

He wasn’t completely naked and had no reason to feel the sudden jump in his stomach, considering he had seen many of his comrades naked before. But this was different. He was slowing revealing himself, making himself vulnerable for the woman in front of him. This was unsettling feeling, but not in a bad way, never in a bad way. He knew Yumiko must be feeling the same way.

 

He felt her gaze on him before he turned his eyes to hers. She was staring at his bare chest. Angemon had a very muscular body from all the training and fighting he had been through over the decades. Angemon watched the woman curiously as she gently touched his pale skin. Despite having a wonderful sixpack, the woman’s gaze was on the scar he had gotten while fighting a Devimon. The scar was nothing but a line that went from his left shoulder to his right hip, the skin long since healed up from five weeks ago.

 

Angemon relaxed as he felt her warm fingers on the scar. If it had been anyone else, he would have stiffened up. He was not used to others touching him so gently like that. It was a new experience for him.

 

“How did you get this?” Yumiko asked.


	10. Chapter 10

Angemon didn’t answer straight away, instead relishing in the moment of having Yumiko’s hands on his bare chest. At length, he finally answered. “Received it in battle while fighting an evil Digimon, my lady.”

 

“Oh my… Does it still twinge? It looks recent.” Yumiko gasped in a quiet tone, worried.

 

Angemon’s hands held Yumiko’s head equally as gently. “It doesn’t hurt. The pain faded not long after I was wounded.”

 

He was still nervous, but the jitters were slowly dissipating, not unlike the pain from his wound. The Adult level was ready to take the next step in his relationship with Yumiko. Before he did that, however, he wanted to give one final reassurance that he would not harm her in any way.

 

“I am more human than beast, my dear Yumiko. I will not hurt you. I give you my word as an angel of the Holy Court Armada.”

 

Yumiko sighed and turned away from him for a moment. “I’ve always wished for a better life. I never thought I'd actually get it, even if it was only for a short time. Kiyoshi will be so disappointed with me,” she murmured.

 

It was clear to Angemon that man was causing Yumiko to become depressed, judging by how she spoke. Reaching out with one hand, he gently persuaded her to lock eyes with him again. “That man will have nothing more to do with you. I will arrange with a certain group to have him taken care of once we return to the real world. Your husband, my lady, will be me.”

 

He playfully twirled his fingers through the locks of hair at her fringe. “Do you still want this?” Angemon wanted to be absolutely sure she was still consenting.

 

Figuring out the unsaid implications from his words, a small smile ghosted across Yumiko’s face. “Thank you.” She whispered, letting out an exhale as if Angemon was taking away her worries by promising to have Kiyoshi removed from her life once and for all. “Yes, please.” Yumiko did want this, wanted this so badly it wasn’t funny. As she gave confirmation, her hands started shaking from anticipation.


	11. Chapter 11

Yumiko couldn’t help but gaze at the scar. It looked bad. She could imagine just how much it must have hurt when he faced whatever Digimon had had faced in battle. It was a bad battle scar, but Angemon seemed pretty proud of it. She wondered why. She shook her head of that thought. He must have won. That was the only logical explanation she could think of. Angemon must had faced many Digimon in the past and him being here in front of her meant he had won those battles.

 

Yumiko was lost in her thoughts as her fingers brushed along Angemon’s muscled chest. She could feel every ripple, every scar and the muscles that formed his flawless six pack. His skin felt rough in certain areas where the scars were, yet so smooth everywhere else. She vaguely wondered what moisturizer he used to keep his skin so silky smooth. It was then when she felt the muscles tighten and tense.

 

She looked at Angemon in concern. Was he in pain after all, but was ignoring it for her sake? “I’m so sorry! I-”

 

Angemon leaned over to capture her lips, stopping her panicked words. Yumiko found herself melting into the kiss. She was not a virgin to kissing. Kiyoshi had kissed her several times before. But there was no love, no emotion in those kisses. There was no promise of safety and love. It had been empty and cold, just like the man she had married. But kissing Angemon felt new and exciting. She felt like she was floating in a cloud with the way her head was spinning. What was he feeling?

 

"Th-there’s no need to apologize." Angemon had sounded breathless and just as nervous as she felt. He had never done this before, she realized and that made her smile.

 

Angemon shifted again, tightening his legs ever so slightly. She would not have noticed if she hadn’t been observant. She laughed slightly, causing the Adult Digimon to tilt his head in curiosity.

 

“What’s so funny, my lady?”


	12. Chapter 12

Yumiko ran her fingers down his muscular chest again, as she smiled. “Tightening your muscles won't change anything, Angemon. You're aroused. Here, take them off." Yumiko tugged at his pants and he relented his control, standing with legs apart. Yumiko pulled his blue skin-tights off, along with his underwear.

 

She was left speechless.

 

"You'll never get another moment like this," Angemon cooed seductively, curling his wings around Yumiko as they kissed passionately.

 

Yumiko moaned as Angemon pushed his tongue into her mouth while Yumiko wrapped her arms around Angemon's waist. Angemon wrapped his arms around Yumiko's shoulders to deepen their kiss. Their tongues engaged in a graceful dance that seemed to last for eternity, but soon Angemon pulled away from Yumiko, moving to his knees. He pulled her up in front of him.

 

"Angemon..." Yumiko started to ask. "Is this a good time to…?" She was interrupted by Angemon who put a finger to her lips, silencing her.

 

"Shh..." Angemon whispered. "Forget about all your worries, forget about all your stress, forget about everything. This is our time together." He lay down on Yumiko again and they kissed once more.

 

Their tongues engaged in another graceful dance as Angemon moved his hands to the back of Yumiko's head and deepened the kiss, him being the dominant kisser this time. Yumiko moved her hands down to Angemon's back and fondled it, making Angemon moan as Yumiko's massaging became more passionate.

 

Angemon reached for Yumiko's shirt to take it off her body. Gripping the hem, he slowly moved it up over her face and off of Yumiko. Yumiko enjoyed every moment of seeing every inch of Angemon's exquisite, well defined musculature as he was truly the most amazing Digimon she had ever laid eyes on.

 

When their lips touched again, Angemon wrapped his arms around Yumiko's neck and pulled her down onto the bed with her on top of him. Yumiko gasped at the unexpected turn of events, but caught her balance without breaking the kiss. Their tongues danced together, fighting for dominance, but Angemon won. He nipped at her lips and sucked gently on her tongue and lips.

 

Yumiko moaned quietly as Angemon's tongue explored every inch of her mouth, but they broke the kiss to breathe. Yumiko's hands fumbled with the rest of her clothing, but finally got her skirt, bra and underwear off. Yumiko put her hands at Angemon's waist while he relaxed against the bed and winked at her. Yumiko's face reddened with embarrassment; she became excited with anticipation because there was something about Angemon.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for more consensual sex.

“Beautiful.” The words tasted sweet to his tongue as he took in the view. Yumiko was truly a beautiful human, more beautiful than any Digimon he had the pleasure and unpleasant of pleasures of meeting. Angemon grinned, knowing that his beautiful woman was his.

 

“Y-you really think so?” Angemon did not like the frown on her beautiful face and the hesitation and uncertainty in her eyes. How could Yumiko not see that she was a stunning creature? “Kiyoshi had always said I was unattractive. He would say that I was too pale and pasty and fat.” She shook her head sadly. “He told me everyday that I was lucky to be married to him… no one would want a person like me.”

 

Yumiko said the last part so very softly that he wouldn’t had heard it if he hadn’t been so close. And he wished he hadn’t. This human was beyond vile for abusing such an innocent soul. Angemon forced himself to push aside his vengeful thoughts towards this human. He would deal with him later. When Yumiko was safe at his little cottage, sleeping peacefully in dreamland.

 

Right now, however, he had a human to love and to prove that she was beautiful, that she was amazing, that she was loved.

 

Angemon switched their body positions, so that she was under him, and kissed her. He poured his whole heart in the kiss, as body pressed against body.

 

It wasn’t long before the two got lost in their love making, becoming bolder as time went on. Angemon barely noticed nails digging into his back as he buried himself deeply within her. He barely noticed the ache in his back and legs as he thrusted back and forth. All he noticed was the pleasure on Yumiko’s face and the sweet moans leaving her lips.

 

“Angemon!” The two moaned together as they climaxed together, feeling nothing but warm pleasure as ecstasy washed over them.

 

Angemon watched tiredly as Yumiko curled to his side and fell into a peaceful sleep. Angemon pulled the human close to his chest and smiled as he joined his beloved in the world of dreams.


	14. Chapter 14

The months passed and Yumiko grew bigger as their child matured in the womb. Angemon could say proudly he was Yumiko’s husband now. He had felt no guilt at organizing a meeting with some members of the Chaos Division to take out Kiyoshi for good.

 

“ _You do realize you’re our enemy, don’t you?” One of the Chaos Division’s Digimon, a Dinobeemon, challenged. “Why should we do this job for you?”_

 

“ _I’m paying you a good price, for one. And I know your lot hate humans, so why not take out this one human for me and you can do as you please afterwards?” Angemon countered_.

 

_Dinobeemon’s colleague, a Sandiramon, slithered forward. “Hold fasst, angel. What’sss the price?”_

 

_Angemon threw two bags forward, containing Digital World money. “There’s my bounty.”_

 

_The two Digimon shared a glance with each other, before seeming to come to a conclusion. Dinobeemon grabbed one bag and Sandiramon wrapped his tail around the other. “The price is acceptable.” Dinobeemon answered_ .

 

“ _We’ll be in touch, do-gooder.” Sandiramon hissed as the duo left_.

 

Days later, Angemon heard from them again. They had taken out Kiyoshi, which meant Yumiko no longer had to worry about him. Before too long, it was time for their child to arrive. But the estimated time for their son to come into the world had been and gone.

 

“I’m overdue.” Yumiko panicked, her voice trembling from anxiety.

 

Angemon’s own concern was more subtle, but he rushed Yumiko to the ward in the Holy Court Armada’s palace.


End file.
